This invention relates to convertible furniture and more particularly to a convertible picnic table and bench which is characterized by simplicity and convenience of construction and operation, strength and durability, and comparative low cost of manufacture. In one mode of use, a broad horizontal picnic table top is supported stably between two parallel bench sections at an elevation below the table top and being coextensive lengthwise therewith. In a second mode of use, the two bench sections move together horizontally to form a broad continuous bench or seat bottom and the top of the table assumes a stable inclined position above the bench bottom to serve as a back rest.
While convertible furniture of various types is known in the prior art, no known prior art structure possesses the construction and mode of operation of the present invention or satisfies the need in the art which the present invention seeks to satisfy. On small home patios or porches and on the balconies of high rise apartments, there is a genuine need for a convertible furniture unit of this type and the prior art cannot satisfy this need in any practical or attractive manner.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.